Madre perdida
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Antes de perder su cabeza Celty tenía una vida que ha olvidado. Ahora alguien de esa vida ha llegado a Ikebukuro con un regalo muy especial para ella.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Dullahan-Challenge-Harry-Potter-Durarara)

 **Introducción:** Por casi veinte años Celty Sturluson ha perdido su cabeza y sus memorias. ¿Que pasaría si, antes de perder su cabeza, Celty pretendió ser una bruja mortal? ¿Y si se caso y comenzó una familia? ¿Y si fue Lily Potter? ¿Y que pasara cuando otro dullahan, este todavía conservando su cabeza, llega a Ikebukuro buscando a su madre?

 **Requisitos:**

\- Celty debe haber sido previamente Lily Potter.

\- El intento de Voldemort de matar a Harry debe haber sido parte de como Celty perdió su cabeza (incluso si simplemente la hizo lo bastante vulnerable para que esta pudiese ser robada).

\- Harry (o FemHarry si así lo decides) debe ser un duhallan como Celty (aunque cuando sus poderes/habilidades como dullahan empezaron a aparecer es decisión tuya).

\- Ser un dullahan debe ser el Poder Que El Señor Oscuro No Conoce.

\- Harry debe haber derrotado a Voldemort antes de viajar a Ikebukuro.

\- Harry NO puede estar en un emparejamiento M/M.

 **Recomendado:**

 **-** FemHarry.

\- Hedwig se ha convertido de alguna manera en el caballo de Harry.

\- FemHarry/Shizuo.

\- NO Celty/Shinra.

* * *

Cuando Shinra le dijo que alguien deseaba hablar con ella, Celty Sturluson esperaba que fuese un simple humano que quería que llevase un paquete como todos los que pedían sus servicios. Sin embargo, al llegar al lugar acordado su impresión inicial cambio al ver que no solo la estaba esperando Shizuo Heiwajima, el guardaespaldas de Tom Tanaka, sino también una extraña mujer.

La humana no parecía tener más de veinte años y, excepto por su cabeza, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con un traje negro de motorista muy parecido al suyo. En una de sus manos se encontraba un casco pintado de forma que pareciese la cabeza de un enorme perro de presa, un Grim a juzgar por el color de los ojos.

Su rostro le parecía familiar a Celty por alguna razón. Incluso si físicamente era incapaz de verlo, sus habilidades le permitían saber que era europea y que tenia el pelo color rojo sangre y unos ojos verdes que ganaban su completa atención de una forma que no podía ser natural. Celty se pregunto quién era ella, dado que estaba claro que era quién la había reclamado, cuando la mujer llevo una mano a su pelo y tiro del mismo.

Para su sorpresa, la cabeza se separo del cuello como si fuese el corcho de una botella, dejando salir un humo negro que mostraba que era otra dullahan, y Celty empezó a entrar en pánico.

Era poco conocido para los humanos, ya fuesen mágicos o no, pero para un dullahan era increíblemente deshonorable perder la cabeza no solo por la perdida de memorias involucrada sino también por el hecho de que quién la tuviese podría potencialmente dominarlos o incluso matarlos si así lo deseaba sin que pudiesen hacer nada al respecto. De hecho, el protocolo habitual en esos casos para las Cortes Feericas europeas era usar un ritual que mataba al cuerpo y convertía la cabeza en cenizas, a la vez castigando al dullahan y asegurando que los humanos u otros no fuesen capaces de atacarles desde dentro.

La única razón por la que Celty aún estaba viva era porque había escapado de Europa en la primera oportunidad que tuvo y pidió asilo a las Cortes Feericas japonesas, más conocidas como los Kami y los Yokai. Había implicado aprender muchos más protocolos de lo que le gustaría, pero dado que sabia que su cabeza estaba en esta ciudad, incluso si era incapaz de detectar exactamente donde, esas protecciones le daban tiempo para buscarla.

Y ahora habían enviado alguien a por ella, lo que significaba que de alguna forma habían logrado convencer a los japoneses de quitarle el asilo y estaba a punto de morir. Resignándose, Celty se preparo para ser ejecutada en el acto cuando la otra dullahan reconecto su cabeza con el resto de su cuerpo y, tras buscar por unos segundos en una bolsa que tenia en su espalda, le entrego una caja de cartón.

Aunque sorprendida por las acciones de la otra Hada, Celty agarro la caja y la abrió esperando que no fuese un cuchillo de hierro para que se matase a si misma.

Dentro se encontraba una cabeza humana, pero no cualquier cabeza sino la de una mujer de aproximadamente veinticinco años con pelo rojo y ojos cerrados plácidamente que sabia que eran verdes, de un tono muy parecido al de los de la otra dullahan

Celty no podía creer que realmente fuese la suya, pero no dudo en intentar conectarla cuando la mujer la animo a hacerlo. Nada más lograrlo se quedo confundida mientras intentaba asimilar los recuerdos, sus memorias, almacenados en la misma durante varios minutos hasta que logro recordar claramente todo.

Recordaba ir a Hogwarts tras ser confundida con una bruja de primera generación, algo nada inusual por lo que tenia entendido en el caso de los Cambiados como ella, y romper una amistad de su infancia, algo que había sido extremadamente doloroso para ambas partes, antes de forjar nuevas amistades con otros compañeros, incluyendo una que se convirtió en algo más con alguien llamado James Potter.

Recordó como había descubierto que era una Cambiada poco después del final de su amistad con Severus Snape tras haber chocado contra varios arboles en el Bosque Prohibido durante un vuelo con escoba y perder su cabeza por primera vez. Afortunadamente nadie la había visto sin ella y logro conectarla otra vez con su cuello, aunque la situación la había dejado extremadamente confundida hasta que llego el verano y los duendes le explicaron que las verdaderas Hadas, no los insectos empleados como decoraciones navideñas, dejaban varios de sus huérfanos al cuidado de los muggles debido a un antiguo acuerdo entre estos y las Cortes Feericas que se había hecho más difícil de cumplir con el paso de los milenios antes de ponerla en contacto con otros dullahans, lo que la había hecho pasar parte de los veranos aprendiendo los gajes del oficio.

Recordaba revelárselo a James en privado poco después de su boda. Él, para su sorpresa, había reaccionado muy bien a la noticia, incluso si estaba inquieto con el hecho de que su "trabajo" fuese ir por toda Europa cada noche en un carro arrastrado por un caballo sin cabeza de forma que pudiese anunciar las muertes de ciertas personas. Aún así, le aconsejo mantenerlo en secreto dado que no creía que el Ministerio de Magia fuese a reaccionar muy bien si se enteraban de su existencia.

Recordó cuando James, para su sorpresa mutua ya que Lily no creía que fuese posible, la dejo embarazada y el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, hablándoles de una profecía que involucraba a su hija, Rebecca Potter, junto con el ataque de la abominación que se había hecho llamar a si mismo Voldemort y la Maldición Asesina que había enviado contra ella cuando se negó a permitir que matase a su hija.

Eso último, de hecho, había sido parte del plan. La idea era que Voldemort matase a ambas temporalmente, algo que pasaba con las Hadas todo el tiempo debido a que solo podían morir permanentemente si se usaban en su contra objetos hechos de puro hierro, y que, cuando media hora después inevitablemente se hubiese ido creyendo haber sido exitoso, Lily agarraría a su hija y escaparía lejos del país con ella.

Ella incluso había planificado que hacer si alguien veía sus "cadáveres", pero lo que no había esperado era que robasen su cabeza. Esto le había provocado amnesia y hecho incapaz de reconocer sus entornos, pero sabia que sin su cabeza iba a llamar demasiado la atención así que había escapado de la casa medio derruida en la que se encontraba inmediatamente.

Habían pasado diecinueve años desde entonces y, ahora que tenia sus memorias de vuelta, estaba claro quién era la otra dullahan. Celty trato de disculparse por no haber estado con ella o buscarla antes de que Rebecca le sonriese y dijese con calma que no era su culpa y que la perdonaba.

Tras ese pequeño momento emotivo su hija le contó parte de su vida empezando por ser criada por la hermana adoptiva de Lily, a pesar de que ambas admitieron que el termino apenas calificaba en el caso de Petunia Dursley, y continuando con sus aventuras en Hogwarts hasta que Voldemort la había matado, destruyendo en el proceso un vinculo mágico que Dumbledore le había colocado cuando era un bebe por preocupación de la reacción del publico al descubrir su verdadera naturaleza.

Aprovechando que estaban sorprendidos Rebecca había procedido a matar al Señor Oscuro, a su serpiente y a todos los Mortífagos presentes hasta que los únicos que quedaban en el claro del Bosque Prohibido donde Voldemort había intentado asesinarla eran ella y el guardabosques, Rubeus Hagrid, quién había jurado un Juramento Inquebrantable inmediatamente para guardar su secreto.

La nueva fama que había conseguido tras matar a Voldemort pronto se hizo insufrible, por lo que cuando las Cortes Feericas le ofrecieron hacer trabajos para ellos en otro país bajo otra identidad no dudo en aceptar, aunque primero se despidió de cuatro personas confiables que habían aprendido su secreto pero no la trataban de una forma distinta. Así fue como, tres meses después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, Rebecca llego a Japón y empezó a trabajar para los Yokai, donde conoció a Shizuo.

Tom Tanaka no tenia ni idea de que su guardaespaldas era un hanyo, el hijo de un muggle y una mujer oni, incluso si era obvio para mucha gente que no había manera de que su fuerza estuviese dentro de las capacidades humanas. Técnicamente ni siquiera era eso, dado que todos los hijos entre Hadas y humanos eventualmente se convertían en Hadas, pero a Shizuo apenas le costaba mantener un disfraz humano y parecía preferir esa forma a la masa musculada de dos metros y medio de alto de color negro con tres cuernos en la frente que usaba a la hora de interactuar con magos y otras criaturas mágicas.

Rebecca y Shizuo llevaban tres años saliendo, pero Rebecca no se había enterado de la existencia de Celty hasta seis meses antes y había empezado a rastrear la cabeza junto a su prometido para devolvérsela, solo enterándose de que posiblemente era su madre tras matar a varios muggles que estaban experimentando con la misma.

A Lily no le gusto mucho que hubiesen tardado tanto en ayudarla pero se vio obligada a aceptar que no solo ambos no tenían mucha idea de que hacer respecto a su cabeza hasta hacia poco sino que Shizuo, a pesar de básicamente ser el matón de un mafioso, era realmente una buena opción como pareja para Rebecca en comparación con prácticamente todos los otros posibles candidatos en Inglaterra. Incluso entonces, todavía necesitaba conocer un poco mejor a su hija perdida para dar un veredicto al respecto a pesar de tener la sensación de que su opinión no importaba mucho en este caso.

Por ello le pregunto si tenia una moto y esta le mostró una motocicleta blanca con la sombra de una lechuza, llevando a Rebecca a explicar sobre como poco después de convertirse en una dullahan había recuperado el cadáver de su familiar Hedwig y usado sus poderes para convertirla en su montura de forma similar a lo que Lily había hecho con un caballo sacrificado cuando empezó a aprender como usar sus nuevas habilidades.

Una vez que Shizuo se puso otro casco y se sentó en el asiento trasero de la moto de Rebecca, quizás un poco demasiado cerca de su hija para el gusto de Lily, madre e hija encendieron motores y conducieron la una junto a la otra por las calles de Ikebukuro, marcando el comienzo de una nueva vida que debería haber empezado mucho antes.


End file.
